


Aquamarine

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Moonstone [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Gray Jedi, Homecoming, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Aquamarine is the stone of courage, determination, peace and serenity. Sorgan represents that to Din and to Omera, Din does.A school trip reunites two people who have longed for each other.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Moonstone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> Set two years after Smokey Quartz and three years after Din and the baby left Sorgan

Aquamarine

12 ABY Sorgan (Omera)

Harvest time was upon the them again and all of the adults and many of the older children from the village were taking part. Omera was hip deep in one of the ponds herself and having a laughing conversation with a visiting Cara Dune who was not in a pond. Rather the Alderaanian shock trooper was leaning against a nearby crate staring up at the sky while she laughed. She had a rich laugh and Omera was rather fond of it, especially since it was so rare to hear it. It was also a bittersweet thing for her to hear as it also reminded her of the Mandalorian who had introduced them. 

When he had been there in the village, she had felt alive again in a way that she hadn’t since her husband had died. He had made her feel like a part of herself that she had let die with her husband was alive again. Without even trying he had carved himself a place in her heart. A place that ached everyday that he wasn’t there. But it was a blessing to at least know that there was still hope that she might see him again, since Cara was all to happy to tell her stories about him and the few times she herself had seen him in the last three years. 

“What in the nine Correlian hells it that doing here?”

Cara’s exclamation drew Omera from her thoughts to see that her friend was staring up at the sky with a bewildered look. Turning her own eyes skyward, she gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted her. Just visible, gleaming in reflected sunlight, was the unmistakable shape of a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser capital ship. “That’s a Republic ship.”

“Yeah. That’s something I haven’t seen in a long time.” Climbing to her feet, Cara extended her hand to help Omera out of the pond. “They never come this far out.”

Just as Omera was opening her mouth to answer, there was a pair of sonic booms that drew their attention back upwards, just in time to see two very particular ship silhouettes fly by overhead. One was familiar to her only through remembered propaganda holos and the other was one that she had been longing to see for the last three years. “He’s back.” Her words came out whispered on a nearly sobbing breath.

A joyous cry went up throughout the village as people started to notice the two ships as they banked in a wide circle above the village. The loudest yells that Omera could hear were coming from her own daughter. Winta had missed Mando’s son and had asked her many times if she had heard anything from them. She had drunk in every story that Cara had, just as Omera did, though they were missing different parts of that particular small family. When the ships disappeared over the tree line, no doubt landing at a nearby clearing, the cheering tapered off as several of the children ran up to Omera and Cara begging to go with them to greet the Mandalorian and his child.

“Calm down everyone.” Cara raised her hands to help her settle the gathered villagers. “I know it’s exciting to see the Razor Crest, but please let’s not overwhelm Mando when he gets here. We all know how shy he is.” She grinned when there were many giggles and laughs over her joke. “Now Omera and I will take the hover sled and a couple of kids to go greet him and the Millennium Falcon. Don’t know why Mando brought Solo with him, but we’ll find out.”

Stoke waved an excited hand in the air. “Since we can’t go meet him, can we maybe have a party tonight?”  
Omera nodded, knowing that the more excitable members of the village will need something to keep them from following her and Cara to where the Crest had landed. “Once everyone is done with their work I don’t see why not.”

“Sounds great.” Cara clapped her hands together loudly and pointed to Winta and two others of the older children. “You three go clear off the sled and we’ll get moving.”

After changing into dry clothes, Omera and the others headed out towards the area that they had seen the two ships landing. It didn’t take very long to arrive, as they had landed in a clearing less than a mile away from the village. As the hover sled broke through the tree line, they could hear a woman with a core world accent giving out a list of rules. Curiosity drew their eyes to the gathering that awaited them in the clearing ahead. There were three people standing facing away from the approaching group giving instruction to a group of students. There were at least a dozen that Omera could see, ranging from a small black haired human boy to a nearly grown Mon Calamari female. The three instructors were a dirty blond haired man dressed in black standing next to the red haired woman with a Core accent who was talking. She was dressed in a dark purple robe that Omera had nearly thought was black until the light had caught it when the woman had gestured to her other companion. Dressed in a plain brown, hoodless, sleeveless robe and silver armour, the second man barely seemed to be paying attention to his fellow instructor’s lecture, his head tucked into his chest.

“Alright everyone, so those are the basics. Please do remember that you are here as not only Jedi students, but also representatives of your home cultures.” She turned to look at the brown clad brunette. “Is there anything you would like to add Mand’alor?”

As Omera hopped off the now stationary sled, she glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of the Mand’alor’s dark brown eyes looking at her over his shoulder. She was puzzled when his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink before turning his head quickly back to face the students. 

A soft murmur of inquiry from the red haired woman had him shaking his head. When he spoke, his words came out soft and steady, even though his ears were still tinted with his embarrassment. “Please remember that these are my friends. They are kind and good people. I trust them with my life and Cabur’s. I am trusting them with yours. Remember and honor that.” 

As he spoke Omera drew closer to the three, having waved Cara to stay at the sled with the children. When she was only a few feet from him, she took a closer look at him, trying to determine why she felt like she knew him. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the left pauldron that had caught her eye was very familiar to her. Raising a hand to her mouth, she let out a quiet gasp as she breathed out the name that she knew him by. When he turned toward her, she was able to study his features. She took in his short shaggy brown hair and scruffy cheeks that were stained pink, and the thin silver scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and the laugh lines and mustache that framed his mouth. Noting that his skin was nearly the same shade as her own, she smiled, finally looking into his rich caf colored eyes that were highlighted by crows feet that indicated that he smiled often.

“Omera.” 

Mando’s voice was barely a whisper when he said her names, so she replied just as quietly. “You’re back.”

His laugh lines and crow’s feet became deeper as a smile bloomed on his face. “I am.”

A cleared throat drew their attention to the red haired woman. “Master Djarin would you care to introduce us?”

Looking chagrined, he ducked his head slightly in a nod of acquiescence. “Omera this is Master Mara Jade and Knight Luke Skywalker of the Grey Jedi Temple.” His head tilted towards the adolescents. “And these are our students.”

“Welcome to Sorgan and to my village.” She looked around the group with a smile. “I hope that we can help you learn what you are here to be taught.” Looking to Master Jade, she asked how long they would be on planet.

“A full month at least. If that is allowed, of course.”

“We will be happy to have you. I’m sure that the family’s of the village will be happy to allow your students to stay with them. I have a barn that can accommodate you and Knight Skywalker.”

“What about me?”

Turning back, she looked up into Mando’s eyes as he smiled softly and sweetly at her. “How long are you staying?”

“I don’t know yet.” He looked past her to where Cara and the three children were standing by the sled. “I suppose it depends on if I still have a place here.”

Omera hummed as she crossed her arms and looked into his face, his expression quite clearly conveying his every thought and worry. She supposed that with the helmet, he had never had to learn to conceal them. Right now the loss of his smile and the depth of the crease between his brows was telling her of how worried he was that her answer would be no. Smiling softly, she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. “Of course you do.” Skimming down his arm, she pulled one of his hands away from where he was clutching his helmet and laced their fingers together. “I’ve been hoping you would return. You and your boy.”

Ducking his head, a light blush spread across his cheeks again as he looked down at their hands. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. “We’ve both missed you.”

“So have we.” Glancing over at the others, she refused to be embarrassed that they were watching her and Mando. “The village was so excited to see your ship that they are putting a party together to welcome you home.”

“Home.” He let out a soft chuckle. “That sounds nice.”

A cleared throat, drew both their attention back to the others. “Care to tell us the plan?”

Omera chuckled before she answered Master Jade. “Of course.” She waved a hand in the direction of Cara and the children. “We are prepared to go back to the village as soon as your group is ready.”

“That’s Cara Dune. She’s a friend.”

Master Jade nodded, a thoughtful look on her face as she studied their joined hands. “Does she know your name?”

“Yes, but not by my choice.” He rolled his eyes. “Gideon. The incident on Nevarro.”

“Ah.” She looked over her shoulder to where another adult was walking down the ramp of the Corellian ship carrying a small green child. “Looks like your little one is awake.”

The man who was holding the little one was brown haired and pale skinned, with a swagger. But it was the gentle hold he had on the baby that convinced Omera that he was probably a good man even if he was dressed like a typical spacer. “Hey, Djarin. The kid’s up.”

“I can see that Solo.” Turning his eyes back to meet hers, he smiled again. “Din Djarin.” When she tilted her head in confusion, he clarified. “I didn’t tell you my name. I wanted to.” He shrugged. “My name is Din.”

“Well Din, welcome home.”


End file.
